Blue Dusk
by DevinKye00
Summary: One year after kingdom hearts II: Riku and Sora are living happily in twilight town, but something bad happens to Riku and ends up in the hospital. Can Sora endure the pain of losing the love of his life? Yaoi SoraxRiku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, all a property of Square-Enix. I do however own this plot, so if you want to use just ask :) **

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, nice to see you again Well I'm back after a hectic couple of months in the house. I plan on deleting all of my stories and starting new with this one, so just a heads up. Well onto the story I guess, welcome to the town of Twilight…**

**Blue Dusk**

**- A one shot- **

**By: Devinkye00**

The night was cold and brisk and the residents of Twilight town were all silently sleeping in their warm beds. A few weeks earlier, Sora and Riku had bought a small condo looking over the buzzing town. Since neither of them had intentions to return home until they solved the mystery of the nobodies, they thought it was necessary for them to find a temporary place to stay.

Light oozed out of the TV Riku's eyes were glued to, he was watching the midnight showing of the news. Something was on his mind, or rather someone. Lately, he had been thinking a-lot about Sora, more then he normally does. Riku's attention shifted when the female newscaster spoke.

"We've just received warning of a suspicious shadow running loose around town. These creatures have no resemblance to the heartless or the nobodies so extreme caution is deemed necessary. If we receive any more news on this story, then we will report it to you immediately. This is Kayla Kay with Channel-"Riku clicked off the TV and staggered to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

As the white liquid poured into the glass, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He swiftly turned toward it but nothing was there. Riku stared blankly until he knew whatever that thing was, was gone. When returning to his glass of milk he noticed it was gone, disappeared from the face of the earth.

"What the heck?" Riku looked around for the missing glass. Suddenly, a sharp pain emerged on Riku's neck. His eyes began to water, his head began to pound, and eventually his world went black.

When Riku awoke, he found himself back in the bed. He remembered not what had happened and why his neck was in so much pain. Slowly and without ease Riku began to climb out of the bed, noticing Sora was not in the bed.

He was found in the living room watching the television. A rerun of the same news was showing and abruptly the memory from last night all flooded back into his mind. Riku was still unsure if at this point it was a dream or none at all. He decided to keep this from Sora until the time was right.

"Good morning Sora!" Riku smiled. Sora bolted around and shot Riku a look of pure joy.

"Oh you're up? Sorry did I wake you?" Sora got up and walked towards the platinum haired teen.

Riku found himself staring deeply into Sora's eyes, and was soon lost in a trance. Looking at his eyes always made everything around him disappear, as if they never existed to begin with.

"Riku, are you alright?" Sora broke the silence.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking" Riku bit his lip. "Anyway, how about some breakfast?" He said reflecting a smile at Sora.

"Yes please! That would be great!" Sora smiled. Riku nodded then made his way to the kitchen. Curious as to what Riku was going to make for breakfast, Sora eagerly followed

It was nearly ten in the morning and Riku was still half asleep, normally he would have woken up by now, but something in his body wants him to go back to sleep.

Pulling a couple ingredients from the fridge and other places, he carefully poured them in a bowl; Riku's hands formed a flurry of movement within the kitchen. A few minutes later, a slop of cinnamon, butter, milk, and sugar rested in the medium sized bowl.

"Hey Riku, is there any way I could help you?" Sora asked, peering over Riku's shoulders. Riku smiled, and handed him a piece of bread. Sora stared silently at the bread and looked at the platinum haired teen, a blank expression covered his face. Riku snickered.

"It's French Toast." Riku Winked. Sora's face lit up with joy as he placed the bread into the mix. Meanwhile, Riku started the stove.

"Hey Sora, we should go to the shops down at the new shopping center. I think it's where the sandlot used to be. Roxas told me they have great stuff there."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! I've wanted to go since I heard they first opened!"

"Ok then, it's a date!" Riku smiled taking the French toast off the griddle. Realizing what he had just said, he slowly turned to see if the brown haired boy had noticed. Luckily he was found happily munching away on a fluffy French toast slice. Wiping away a loose strand of hair out of his eye, he began cleaning.

After cleaning & quickly eating their breakfast, Riku and Sora found themselves at the new shopping center. Sora's eyes danced as he ran up to the keyblade shops window. The new _Cerberus flame_ keyblade was being advertised in the window. Pulling out his munny, Sora speedily dashed inside.

The shop was flooded with many keyblades. Although Sora had a majority of them, there were a few he didn't. He pulled the medium weight keyblade off of the wall. While Sora was groping the hunk of metal, Riku went off to look for his own keyblade. Browsing through the many choices, nothing appealed to his interest.

Riku sauntered over to the cash registers where an older gentleman with glasses and dark brown hair was standing. "Excuse me, might you have any daunting looking keyblades?"

The man smiled and led the platinum haired teen to another rack nearby. Riku jumped with excitement as he picked up the keyblade he had been searching for, the wing of malevolence. Suddenly, the pain in his neck returned and shot him in the neck. He fell to the ground and soon fell into darkness.

Noticing quickly, Sora ran over to help him. He carefully picked his head off the ground and rested on the comfort of Sora's lap. Several hours later, Riku's eyes began to open.

"Where am I?" He stuttered. Sora turned his head and leaned closer to Riku.

"You're in the hospital; you collapsed at the keyblade shop earlier." Riku shot him a look of confusion. The nurse dressed in white silently came in and checked a few things on Riku's IV.

"Excuse me Mr." She briefly glanced down at her clipboard. "Sora, Can I have a minute alone with our patient?" The nurse asked politely. Sora nodded then promptly left the room.

"Mr. Riku, we have some really abnormal results from some of the tests we took while you were resting. Believe me if you will, but according to these scars on your neck and the results we have received, your blood seems to be condensing. Now this is a rare case, but this a symptom of being turned into a vampire." The nurse was cut off by a slight chuckle from Riku.

"A vampire? Ha, sounds funny, but I doubt you'd be lying to me. Continue." The nurse flipped a few pages from her clipboard and commenced the conversation.

"Now, this has only happened one other time, which gives me reason to believe and disbelieve the results; but with the marks on your neck it gives me full reason to believe you have been bit. Have you suffered from any pain in your neck?"

"Yes I have actually, Both times; I blacked out and ended up in some other place. The nurse smirked and pulled out a mirror from a nearby drawer.

"I have something else to show you which also makes me believe you are turning into a vampire." She handed the mirror to Riku. "Look at your teeth." The platinum haired teen glanced at his teeth and discovered a pair of fangs.

"What the hell?" Riku screamed. The sudden disturbance caused Sora to bust into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Sora asked; a hint of panic in his voice. The nurse nodded then quickly left the room.

"Sora, I need to talk to you…" Riku said in a monotone voice.

"You're not going to die… are you? Riku smirked and laughed. He gazed up at the ceiling and back to Sora's calming eyes.

"No, well I don't think so anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I have been thinking about you a lot lately."

"How so?" Sora wondered taking a seat next to Riku. He took a deep breath and explained.

"Sora, your eyes remind me of dusk, a blue dusk. You know that feeling you get when you stare endlessly at the dusk, when you just want to fall asleep, but keep looking at the same time? That's the same feeling I get when I stare into your eyes." Sora's eyes shifted to stare at Riku. The room grew cold and silent as the two stared at one another.

"I like you a lot Sora, more than you may realize, since we were kids I knew something about you was special. Sora… I want nothing more at this point then to be next to you all the time, but I-" Riku was cut off when Sora's lips softly met his own.

"I've heard enough Riku; I too have felt the same way all these years." Sora finished. Riku was shocked yet relieved at Sora's response, tears began rolling down his pale cheeks.

"Riku, why are you crying? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Yes! Yes it is, don't get me wrong. But I just found out from the nurse I was turned into a vampire. Sora giggled

"A vampire? How the hell did you manage something like that?"

"Haha long story, but are you catching my drift? If I'm a vampire, I will be alive 350 plus years from now, and your children's, children's, grandchildren's, great grandchildren's, kids will not even be alive. I don't think I can live on without you Sora."

Sora now began crying. He wrapped his arms around Riku, never wanting to let go. "So let's make the best of our time… I don't want any of it to go to waste." Riku smiled and gently snuggled Sora, wrapping him in an eternal embrace.

"I won't let that happen…Not now, not ever." Riku whispered as he wiped a falling tear from Sora's eyes.

A few weeks later, Sora and Riku went on a small vacation to the Caribbean. Riku's neck hasn't acted up at all since that day, a reason for this small vacation. The sand was warm and squishy; the same as every time they'd play together back home. This time around was a bit more enjoyable, as they are both older and both more mature, and of course it's not like they could kiss back home. Just think of what the others would think.

Looking back, they wouldn't care. They wouldn't trade this moment for the world. The two were playing in the water for quite a long time when they both finally decided to get out. Riku put down his towel in clear direction of the sun; he slid his sunglasses on and relaxed. Sora had been thinking, to tell his deadly secret to Riku. Right here, right now, just to get it out of the way.

"Riku, I have something to tell you." Sora smirked, trying to hold in laughter.

"Ok tell me then, there isn't a thing in the world that would make me unhappy at this moment. Sora laughed.

"I'm the other vampire…"

-Fin-

**End note: Whee! Wasn't that fun? I thought the plot was fantastic! Bwahaha, but that may be just me. Well hopefully it wasn't too bad, this was indeed my first attempt at a one shot so let me know how I did! I'm curious! Maybe if another plot swims its way into my head I will post another after this Actually no, I know there will be more stories to come! Just keep an eye out.**

**Devinkye00**


End file.
